Where Is Real Love?
by shadowedrose
Summary: Will can't get away from the pirate life, and he would have it no other way. Though, he must decide, a pirate life or a bureaucratic one, a childhood's first love or an unexpected love. Which is real? Love triangle between Elizabeth, Will and Anna Marie.
1. Captured

The clangs within the blacksmith shop did not take Will's attention off of his thoughts. He continued to put the metal in the hearth and then taking it out to bang on the perfection he put into every sword. His thoughts were far from perfect.  
  
The wedding day would be soon. They had planned on ways to come out and tell the others. Mostly, keeping his pirate blood secret helped. Elizabeth's father was unusually kosher about it all. Though, the problem wasn't the assent from others, but from himself.  
  
Recently he had this odd feeling of being cooped up too long. He had to thank Jack for that. Living like a pirate and then coming to deal with being a pirate at the last moment he saw Jack made him feel like he needed more. He had too much energy and staying with Elizabeth all day wasn't quenching his thirst. For what was he thirsty though? He had had adventure, almost certain death, skeletons, curses, gold and now he finally had acquired his treasure, his love. What else did he need?  
  
He was too busy with his thoughts to notice the cretin lurking in the shadows that had just crept into the place. He stalked behind Will, knowing exactly his orders and knowing the joy he would have once it was done. He held the cloth bag above Will's head while another got ready to take the sword out of Will's hands. They knew quite well he was dangerous with any sword in his hands, blind or not.  
  
With a quick 'fwoomp,' the bag was over Will's head and the hammer and sword was ripped form his hands, though not without difficulty. "Quick, tie his hands," the man covering Will's head commanded, "and his ankles." Cackles could be heard as Will was gruffly handled.  
  
"Don't forget to grab some swords," the same man commanded as Will was picked up and shuffled outside to their ship. 


	2. The Pearl

As Will was thrown to the deck, his head was uncovered. "Now was that really necessary?" Jack Sparrow looked down at him, his drunken slur slipping his words together. "Sorry 'bout that chum. Had to get you away from the missus. I heard you got whipped since the time I left ye. Figured we wouldn't be able to get you without having another woman messin' with the weather." Anna Marie stared at the back of Jack's head with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You kidnapped me?" Will said as his hands were untied.  
  
"And took some of yer swords if the orders were carried out," the first mate replied. Will should have recognized the voice of his capter but his pulse must have been thumping in his ears too loudly. "Pirates," Will muttered.  
  
"That's right, lad. We have to have our fun, too." Jack said.  
  
"But why did you have to capture me? Why must I be here?" Will beseeched.  
  
"Ya really must stop that proper English shit. It'll drive me mad someday." Jack said.  
  
"Someday?" Will muttered, shaking his head. If he wasn't mad now, he never would want to see him insane.  
  
Jack went on, not hearing what Will said. "We had to get you away from the missus. We heard how tame you were gettin'. We couldn't have a fellow pirate get soft on us. Besides, we needed another crew mate. We'll get more at our destination."  
  
"And our destination would be?"  
  
"Why don't ye ask Anna Marie? It's her quest." Jack said over his shoulder to the wench.  
  
"Stop calling it that." She spat, not for the first time.  
  
"Aye, cap'n." Jack said in his oblivious way.  
  
"I'm not the cap'n. You are."  
  
"Then who's steering this ship?" Jack stumbled back to the wheel, holding on as if he was doing something. "Are we still on track, Anna Marie?"  
  
She looked down at her compass. "We're heading too far east. We need to face west southwest."  
  
"Aye,.mistress."  
  
"I am no one's mistress and if you think." Anna Marie would have gone on forever if Jack hadn't turned the ship a little more abrupt than he needed to, making the woman steady herself and forgetting what she was saying or she just stop bothering to try talking to Jack.  
  
"Now what is this about me getting soft?" Will asked Jack. Jack looked sidelong at the yuppie, not needing to explain. 


	3. The Quest

"Bring the sails down! Now!!" Anna Marie commanded above the roar of the ocean within a storm. The wind was making the wheel impossible to control and the sails were bound to through someone overboard.  
  
Will had picked up his place in the crew quickly. He pulled on the ropes with the others, sweat mixing with the salt water sprays and buckets of rain. "Duck," a crew member said casually as the others kneeled for an instant. Of all the customs, Will had not known of this one. The fore boom hit him right on the head, sending him to sprawl on the deck.  
  
"Christ," Anna Marie muttered as Jack looked over the unconscious body. "Will someone bring him down below?" She walked down to the deck finding the others busy with the ropes.  
  
"Why don't you go down below with him and I'll make sure the ship doesn't go too much off course. When the storm is over, you can tell us how bad a job we did then. Savvy?" Jack said. He hoisted Will on his shoulder and slapped his face to wake him up. "There should be some water below that you can splash on him."  
  
Anna Marie was about to tell Jack he should take Will down below but that would make them all believe even more heartily that she was the captain. No, she had to take his orders. She was still having gripes on being a woman in a male dominated lifestyle when she followed Jack with Will dragging in tote.  
  
A splash of water that seemed to drench him, made Will realize he was no longer outside. He saw the silhouette above him and noticed the long hair, the feminine figure. "Elizabeth."  
  
"Try Anna Marie next time and you'd be right," she retorted. That wouldn't be the way Elizabeth would talk, Will thought. Though, his thoughts weren't helped by the mostly blinding pain his head was swimming in.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"No, no. It's 'What the hell happened?' Man, tell me you were like this before you met the broad." Her harsh words didn't match the way she was taking care of him. She had his head on her lap and wiping a damp cloth on his head.  
  
"What problem does the crew have with Elizabeth?" Will was sick and tired of everyone bad-mouthing her without him really understanding what was so bad about her to them.  
  
Anna Marie rolled her eyes and got up without warning. Will winced as his head hit the floor. He pressed the cloth against his forehead to ease the pain. "Elizabeth was yer treasure and you got it. Good for ye. But yer supposed to spend your treasure, use it to get what you want and then go and then, when you've spent it all, go and get some more treasure." Will looked up at her confusedly. "Yer with the Mayor's daughter who is also good buddies with a British Commodore. Yer supposed to be looting, pillaging, making a mess of towns and getting away with it because of your connections. Yer supposed to know us so that when we're sentenced to be hanged, we miraculously escape." One look at the boy made her realize she would be effective talking to the stool she was sitting on.  
  
"So is that it? You need me as leverage again," Will said, utterly upset and frustrated.  
  
"What? No, no. I was just sayin'-Listen, forget about it, okay?" Anna Marie was getting impatient with him. Their cultures were miles apart. How would they ever understand each other? "We need as many people as possible and the captain thought we needed to get ye outta there."  
  
"Then, where are we going? Why do you need so many people? The ship is doing just fine with the crew you have now." Will couldn't understand what was going on but it must be big.  
  
"We need an army," she said. She took a minute to decide if telling him would be safe and then leaned forward. "We're going to set the slaves on Espanol free. There is a rebel group formin' already. We're just gonna to help them out a bit," she finished with a smirk. "The French have a lot of money but they'll have a lot less when we're done."  
  
"You are insane. You are attacking an entire colony. You are not pillaging a town and then leaving it. You are attacking an entire island and then keeping it. It will never work," Will said. Anna Marie just stared at him, obviously upset, and then left. The Caribbean sun could be seen coming down the stairs. While she was gone, Will thought his headache might go away if he just closed his eyes.  
  
"Will! Will, wake up! Don't ye dare go to sleep." Anna Marie shouted as she slapped his face. When he opened his eyes, her brown eyes were looking down at him, worry written on her face.  
  
Will just looked curiously up at her. "You were worried about me," he said wonderingly.  
  
Anna Marie just huffed and, seeing as he was just fine, through him a bucket. Going up the stairs, she yelled behind her back, "We need to get the water off the deck. Shuffle off ye good for nothin." 


	4. Land Ahoy!

"Land ahoy!" was cried from the bird's nest. The crew ran to the side of the ship that faced the island. Anna Marie breathed a sigh without even realizing it.  
  
"Espanol," Will caught Anna Marie whisper. "Mountains, forests, markets, beaches. all ye need in yer own country."  
  
"Get back to work, yer dogs. We're dockin' here tonight," Anna Marie bellowed and then turned at Jack. "Give me some gold. I need to get something. I know you have it so don't even give me that face."  
  
Jack was looking at her confusedly, swaying like a drunk. Then a smile cracked his face. He went down to the rooms and after a complicated system of going through a couple of boxes, found a gold vase and gave it to her. "What are ye gonna get luv. Some entertainment?" Anna Marie swiped the vase from his hands and whipped away. "Oh, getting enough of that already?" She waved two fingers at him in a British curse. "Hey, that's all it takes."  
  
"Aller la mard!" she screamed behind her as she climbed up the ladder.  
  
Will backed up, shocked, when Anna Marie came up to the deck. Jack followed up behind her. "I luv 'em feisty," Jack muttered to Will. "So, what about yer treasure. She feisty? Especially you know where?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Will said after taking a double look at Jack to see if he was serious. Will didn't make eye contact with Jack as he spoke. "She's not the lady in distress she was before if that's what you mean."  
  
"She was never the lady in distress," Jack slurred. "She was her own broad. Not as feisty as Anna Marie but strong in her own right." Will looked puzzled at Jack. That definitely didn't sound like him. "Or so I've heard," Jack added, not wanting Will to suspect the 'moment' he almost had with Elizabeth.  
  
"She was my first love. I had dreamed of having her all my life. Now I do," Will said, looking out across the island. "All I can picture now is a cushy life as bureaucrats, sitting and rotting in her father's house. It's not like I will be able to get a house good enough for Elizabeth."  
  
"Not all you dreamed of, eh?" Jack asked. He left Will with his thoughts, not needing an answer.  
  
The ship docked and Anna Marie was the first off, the gold vase hidden but in tow. The baggy pantaloons and shirt did more than hide her gender. Hours later, she was back with a package under her arm and a group of Africans following her.  
  
"What's this?" Jack teased, snatching the package under her arm and flinging the top off. He caught a purple shade on a dress before she snatched it back.  
  
"You should be asking yerself what's this," she said nodding her head in the direction of the slaves behind her.  
  
"Okay. What's this?" Jack pretended like he cared but if it wasn't about his boat, there wasn't much anyone could do to get him to care.  
  
"Our army," Anna Marie said as she passed by him.  
  
"What's this?" He said, a little more neurotically. He caught up with her to get an explanation.  
  
"They're strong men, escaped slaves actually, but ye don't know that, okay?" Jack raised his hands as she stopped suddenly and pointed a finger at him. "They are set to do anything for the cause. They'll make good generals."  
  
"Slaves as generals?" Will asked dubiously.  
  
"We've got a pirate as the leader," she replied.  
  
"I am not the leader. I'm just helping out because you wanted payment for yer ship that sunk before you could get it," Jack said. "Unless." He pointed to Anna Marie, slowly understanding a conspiracy he had no idea about.  
  
"Don't worry. They're used to traveling by boatloads. They won't mind the cramped quarters," she continued.  
  
"Yes, but what about us?" Jack asked futilely. 


	5. The Dress

Thank you to all my reviewers. You're the ones that make me keep going.  
  
Rambling Thestral-I'm trying to develop each relationship but this is really an aside story. See if you like it.  
  
ElvenRanger13-Nice trick, huh? Keep going, there are a couple of more surprises, I don't know about evil men though.  
  
Chayter-- I'm trying to update as soon as I can but I'm making this up as I go along.  
  
Alicia-Thanks, you should read my other stories. They're probably better.  
  
Eyana--Longer chapter, coming right up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first destination the Black Pearl had docked at was not the actual location they needed to be at. It was more like a recruiting station. They went around the island and came to their true destination. Once the ship stopped, the crew left the ship to get what they needed. This time, Anna Marie wasn't the first one on the docks.  
  
Jack was below deck, walking to the ladder to leave with Will following. "Well now, isn't this nice," Jack said. "We are at the place where Anna Marie wanted to be taken and now where is she? No where to be found."  
  
Will said nothing. He didn't know Anna Marie. He only knew that if she caught wind of what Jack was saying, Jack would have another red mark on his face. Jack climbed the stairs and Will was about to follow. "Will!" Anna Marie hissed through a door that was cracked open. "Will!" He looked behind him and came to the crack. It seemed comical talking to a talking door. "Is the crew gone? Has Jack left?"  
  
"Yeah, they all left to go on the docks," Will answered. "Why? What's the matter?" Anna Marie didn't answer. She just left the crack of the door and went back into the room. "Anna Marie?" When Will opened the door, he found Anna Marie standing in front of a mirror. If that wasn't strange enough, the dress would make anyone's eye bug out. The violet shade made her skin look darker. Luckily it was almost dark because the dark color of the dress would have been too hot and ridiculous on the island. The trim around the waist and chest accented her curves and the neckline was a lot lower than Will normally saw on her. Her hair was put up, away from her made-up face, in black curls.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want the men to see you?" Will asked. She looked beautiful. Definitely different.  
  
"Ye think I stayed a virgin by prancin' around the ship like this?" She turned away from the mirror. "Okay, come with me. I couldn't hide a gun in all this but I did bring a knife. It's not easy to get at so you have to come," Anna Marie said as she left the room and climbed to the deck.  
  
"Where are we going?" Will asked as he followed. It wasn't like he knew the place anyway, so following her would be better than getting lost. Still, he wasn't sure about the crowds pirates hung around.  
  
"Well, well, well. Aren't we looking nice?" Jack said as Anna Marie ran into him on deck.  
  
"I thought you said he was gone?" Anna Marie screeched at Will. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You can't expect me to leave the Black Pearl unguarded, can ye luv?" Jack circled Anna Marie, looking her up and down. "This'll sure rekindle an old flame if nothing else will." He stepped closer to her. "Nothing like a new dress and some skin to make a pirate happy," he whispered in her ear.  
  
The next moment, Jack was doubled over, holding his stomach as Anna Marie walked away, calling to Will for him to follow. Jack whipped up, watching her leave. "Nice punch, luv," he called after her, waving good-bye.  
  
"Rekindle? Did he say rekindle?" Will asked, unbelieving. "Are you two. Do you."  
  
"'Were,' Will, is the key word. Were together." Anna Marie didn't look him in the eye. "I don't admit it much. It was only one time. So it is with all the other girls I bet." She looked at Will. "I'm not as mannish as you think." She looked straight ahead again. "It's when I wear a dress that Jack sees a green light. Any other time, I'm one of the crew."  
  
Will stopped, trying to fathom even the possibility of it. He looked up to look at Anna Marie walking away. "Well, that's interesting," he said and caught up with Anna Marie. 


	6. A Kid

Anna Marie stayed silent most of the walk. The sky was turning orange. Will was busy looking around at the sites. The houses were big and ornate, much like the style of the French. Soon, they were going down a quiet street. Will had to stop the silence. "So where did you get the army?" he asked.  
  
"Shhh." Anna Marie looked nervously around. "I can't believe ye would mention it out in the open. What is wrong with ye?" she hissed. She stepped closer to him and slowed her pace, whispering. "They were slaves that I had to buy. I knew they wanted to revolt from . a source. This idea has been growing for awhile. It is now that we are going to act."  
  
"But why would the slaves want to revolt? Why would you want to revolt?" Will asked.  
  
"Say it a couple a more times, I don't think everyone heard you!" She took another look around. "Some people do not want to spend their lives serving others." Will thought about it and saw it could be taken in more than one way, especially when he thought about staying with Elizabeth. Was he staying with her for her? "And I think it's about time we had our own country."  
  
Will said nothing. What could he have said? Nah, why would an entire people need a country? It just wasn't his place. So, he decided to change the subject. "I guess this is why you asked me to come with you," he said, looking around at the alley. Criminals could creep out of the cracks and no one would be able to help.  
  
"Don't act so macho. I invited you in case I came across some people that might get suspicious with someone like me walking alone in such a nice place." Sarcasm could be heard from her whisper.  
  
"Is that why you wore the dress?" Will asked. "To fit in?"  
  
"No. I dressed up because I'm meeting someone."  
  
"So that's why we're here. Meeting someone to talk about business, I suppose?" Will asked but he was not answered. Two French men were walking down the street and were about to meet them. They were dressed richly with enough gold around their necks to weigh down a person's head. Somehow, the two were able to keep their heads up, though it seemed like they were overcompensating. With their noses in the air, they laughed about another one of their petty jokes.  
  
"Get in front of me," Anna Marie whispered as she took a stepped behind him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get in front of me. Pretend that I am your slave," she whispered. "Say bonjour."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bonjour, monsieur," one of the men said.  
  
"Bonjour," Will repeated, still not understanding what was going on.  
  
The other man whistled as he caught sight of Anna Marie. "Voir un beaux bete." The men laughed. "Touchez la jambe. Ooh la la." A string of more French words and stuck-up chuckles came as he pinched Anna Marie and brought her closer to him. Her instinct would have been to hit him but she was submissive instead, never giving a clue to the thoughts of revolt she was discussing with Will earlier.  
  
"Take your hands off her," Will said once one of the men had wrapped an arm around her waist. Will took Anna Marie's arm and pulled her behind him. "Don't you know how to treat a lady?"  
  
"Oh, zis iz one of de English men," the man with red hair guffawed. "Are you color blind, monsieur or do you fancy ze beast?"  
  
"Enough, we had our fun. Let him do what he wants with his slave. Are you drunk are do you forget zat ze English are possessive?" the other said. The red-haired man bowed to Will and went off with his friend.  
  
Once the men were gone, Anna Marie kept walking as if nothing happened. Will didn't know what to say so he silently followed.  
  
"Thank you," Anna Marie said. "I didn't think ye would be so useful."  
  
"How could they treat you like that?" Will asked, aghast at the experience.  
  
"The only blacks here are slaves. Now ye know why we want to revolt." She stopped and played with her shoes. "These things are killing me. Walking all this way in these shoes. What was I thinking?" Will didn't say anything. "I'm surprised ye called me a lady."  
  
"I am not like them. I do not think you should be treated like that and I take offense if you thought I would," Will defended.  
  
"Ye don't have to think like them to act like them." She explained herself. "Last time I saw ye, ye were obsessed with Elizabeth. Now, I haven't heard a word about her. Now, ye are actually paying attention to other women."  
  
"I love Elizabeth," Will said, still defensive. "Besides, you didn't act like much of a lady while I knew you."  
  
She stopped in the middle of the road and looked Will in the eye. "But I am now."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." His voice was heavy. He had never realized how beautiful she could be. He wondered at the relationship he had with Elizabeth before coming back to the woman in front of him and wondering at the type of relationship that could develop here. That was the problem with falling for the first love so hard, you couldn't get back up. You would never know anything else. Unless.  
  
Anna Marie recognized the look in Will's eyes, hunger. She had seen it in eyes of other colors before. She had mistaken it once but now she knew it and usually took advantage of that. But what about now? There was nothing to get out of it. Unless there was something more than she had ever gotten before that she would get from Will. He leaned into her. and she backed up. She looked down, speaking to the ground. "You don't even know me." She was obviously not ready, Will thought while Anna Marie thought, I am not ready for anything deep.  
  
She turned from Will and kept walking ahead. They had stopped in front of a mansion at the end of the road. Anna Marie was walking across the lawn as if she owned it though she walked that way no matter where she was walking.  
  
A little boy was running across the lawn coming from the garden in front of the mansion. He ran into Anna Marie's arms and she picked him up and twirled him around. The sun was setting, casting a red hue on them. She was beautiful when she smiled.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and then propped him on her hip. He must have been only 4 years old and yet Will could still see a sibling resemblance in him to Anna Marie. The boy was talking without a period in between his thoughts. He pointed this way and that, accenting his thoughts. When the boy was just finishing his recap of all that happened while she was gone, Anna Marie brought him to Will, still in her arms. Will prepared to be introduced to Anna Marie's brother and straightened his posture.  
  
Her face was again serious, as if their conversation had not been interrupted. The boy suddenly became silent. He then turned to Anna Marie. "Ma, who's this?"  
  
Anna Marie looked at Will. "This is Will, Armande. Will,. this is my son." 


	7. Meetings

Anna Marie lay on her son's bed beside Armande. She was brushing his hair, cooing him to sleep. When his eyes were closed, she spent another minute with him. Every time she came back, she remembered how much she missed him. And every time she would have to remind herself why she was leaving. Even parting from him just to go into the next room was tough for her. She walked to the doorway and turned to watch him while she turned off the light.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" Will asked. He was right in the doorway.  
  
"Shhh!" Anna Marie pushed Will into the hallway as she closed the door to the room. "What is wrong with you? You want to wake him up?"  
  
"You brought me here and didn't tell me you had a son?" Will asked, lowering his voice.  
  
She brushed a curl out of her face. "For your information, I didn't tell anyone about him and I never will if you catch my drift." Will caught it and understood. Will couldn't believe she was a mother. Her image on the ship begged to differ. She did not hold herself as a mother. Maybe that's why she didn't tell anyone: she didn't want anyone treating her that way.  
  
"You lied then. You're not a virgin."  
  
"Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't you know the process in getting a kid?" But she hadn't been lying. She came back to the question, contradicting herself. "Technically, I am a virgin to love."  
  
"Hello?" Will said, beckoning to the room with the kid in it. Anna Marie just put her finger over his mouth.  
  
"To real love. I constantly second guess myself when I think about past relationships. I always convince myself I wasn't in love. They were all just big mistakes." She stopped, amazed she was endulging him with all this information. Will didn't see this as affecting his image of her. Will only thought about it as how true it was to himself. Was he a virgin to love? Was he kidding himself into thinking he was in love? When he thought about it, his relationship with Elizabeth was more infatuation than anything else.  
  
"There are people downstairs waiting to talk to you," Will said distractedly. "I guess that's why you dressed up." Anna Marie knew who was waiting for her but she was frustrated that she had just told Will something she would never have told anyone else and he sent her off to another room. Will wasn't exactly being sensitive. He needed time to think about things. He stupidly thought more time would actually make things less confusing.  
  
"Yeah. If I appear as a wife to some wealthy man and my instructions come from my 'husband,' then they are more likely to follow them. We can't have a division in this war." At the mention of war, Will looked up, realizing the dangerous circumstances she was putting herself into. "That and for my son. Some people mean more to one person than they do to an entire crowd," Anna Marie replied. She left Will in the hallway in front of her son's door. She was sick of talking to him and she did need to finish some business.  
  
After a few hours, Anna Marie was escorting the men out. They were from the underground assault, no longer slaves but without enough social status to receive respect. When Anna Marie shut the door and turned around, she found Will was behind her the entire time they were leaving.  
  
"You have a son," he said, as if he still couldn't fathom the idea.  
  
"Go ahead. Run away now. That's what I figured out of you," Anna Marie huffed. "There's the door you coward." She left the foyer and went into her own room. When she found Will had followed her, she went on. "Go ahead. Deny that you had any feelings for me. You can't make me forget how you looked at me right before you found out. Even I'll admit that my eyes probably looked the same." The whole time, Anna Marie did not look at Will. She couldn't. "I tell you all this shit about myself and what do you do? You shuffle me off to talk about a way that I could get killed." By now, she had taken down her hair and it fell around her shoulders. She turned to Will, tears brimming in her eyes but still acting like she hated the world. "Go on, leave!"  
  
"I don't want to leave," he said softly. The gentleness of his behavior was too much for her so she turned around and sat on the bed, undoing her shoes. "You're accent, it's gone."  
  
"The pirate one?" she asked. "I can turn it on and off. I have to living in a place like this. I need to act as if I belong. Besides, I don't think my son should be privied to such foul language."  
  
"How do you live here? You're a pirate searching the seas for treasure."  
  
"Pirates don't adopt the lifestyle for treasure alone. Some do but not all. Some do it for the freedom of the seas, Jack for one." She was now unashamedly taking off her pantyhose from beneath her skirt, somehow only showing her calves. "A blind man owns this place. My family had been slaves to his family but when the rest of his family died, we had convinced him we were another long-lost part of his family. He was blind after all. He is old though and once he dies, we will be sold as slaves, unless things change."  
  
"You know that you could get killed planning this thing and yet you still do it. You're even a leader in it, aren't you?" She didn't say anything. "And you have a child to worry about on top of that. That's amazingly brave of you. I don't think I've seen anyone else that would do that. If it weren't for your cause, I'd just say you were one of the ballsiest pirates I've seen."  
  
Anna Marie laughed at rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but notice the respect coming from Will. That's what she liked about him. He was too naïve to be anything but sincere so she knew the respect was truthful. But this respect was something new. She had never gotten this before. Yet she pushed him away again.  
  
"You can stay here tonight but you should go back to the ship. I don't want anyone thinking you're involved in this," she said.  
  
He shook his head. "I can help you, another white face to ease any neighbors' suspicions." He took a step toward her. He couldn't help but want to get closer to her every time she pushed away. It was like wanting something he couldn't have or curiosity. "What kind of crowd are you getting into that you don't want them to see my face?" The tone in his voice showed his worry.  
  
"The same type of crowd you need to have a god crew on a pirate ship. I have no choice in the matter of who I meet in this. We need any help we can get." Anna Marie had gotten up and looked out the window before closing the shutters. Will had gotten closer. What was he doing? He would have been clear embarrassed to even be in Elizabeth's room but Anna Marie made it comfortable to be anywhere near her.  
  
When she turned around she jumped at seeing how close he was to her. When she looked up, she saw the same look he had in his eyes in front of the house. So the child didn't matter. He took a lock of her hair in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers. Black instead of Elizabeth's blonde hair and courser, thicker than Elizabeth's own. Anna Marie moved her head closer, catching his eye and making him look up at her face. Brown eyes instead of blue, dark skin instead of pale.  
  
"Will, what's the matter?" she asked. This was Anna Marie, a totally new experience and he had not had many. What if. He took another step forward and uncomfortably stood there for a second, not sure what to do. Anna Marie grabbed his arm, initializing what she knew he wanted to do. He tilted his head and kissed her. Anna Marie's tongue opened his mouth and he lowered his hand to hold her closer. The kiss was gentler than Anna Marie had ever experienced, timid.  
  
She pulled away. She knew why he was timid; Elizabeth was still prancing around in his head. She brought her hand to her mouth and then said, "Your room's right next door. I'm sure you can find your way." Will looked at her strangely. Everything she did surprised him. He knew there was something pulling her to him and vice versa. She had brought him to her home and shown her something she never had shown anyone else. Why was she still pushing away? Was it a game?  
  
"Anna Marie," he said as he raised his hand to her jaw. She looked up. She was scared; he could see it in her eyes. "I think I love you." This froze her but not enough to react to the kiss that he planted on her again. Her hands went through his hair, showing she wanted this, but her body leaned back, trying to skulk out of the embrace. Finally, Will let go and Anna Marie fell onto the bed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so what should happen now? I'm waiting for your reviews. ;) 


	8. sorry

The ads at fanfiction are downloading things directly to my computer. My anti-virus catches some of them but not all of them. So, I'm sorry to inform you all that I won't be continuing with fanfiction.net. My stories will go on though, of course. If you want to read them, I'm putting them on my website:  
  
www.geocities.com/goddess21q/myplace  
  
Click on the shadowedrose link. It might take a while for me to upload it all and then continue the story but it will be up. Sorry everyone. I'm especially sorry I won't be able to read the other fanfiction stories that aren't finished yet. Maybe I'll take a look at them once a week or something so I don't invite too many things to my computer.  
  
Hope you all continue reading. Thanks for all your support. Oh, and review, I'll try to make a text box at the end of every chapter so you can review or comment. Love you all and remember this is just a move, nothing really devastating. 


End file.
